Believe and Together
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: This story are 100 percent based on Rise of The Guardian movie,but it will have the additional dialogue.SUMMARY-Jack have just been gave a second chance to live in the world. But he have been alone for 300 years. He was alone until he finally someone that can be his life companion,Jamie Bennett. Will they will always believing and together?
1. Prologue-Alone in The World

Prologue-Alone in The World

In the darkness...

'I have been drown into the darkness,'

'No one could save me,'

'Maybe,'

'I have reached to the valley of death.'

'But wait,what's that light?'

'It seems that the light smiling at me,'

'I am now getting closer to it,'

'Wait,am I dead?Or alive'

'I saw the moon on the sky.'

'That's the light...'

'The moon smiled at me,'

'I felt that I was floating on the sky.'

'I felt that the moon was talking to me,'

'He had told me something'

'He said to me that...'

"Your name is Jack Frost. You're have been given a second chance. You have to make your past memories as your power. Find the truth. Because,you are a guardian..."

'I am a guardian?'

'I felt confused,'

'Suddenly,my feet touched the ice lake,'

'I looked up to the moon and smiled at it,'

'I felt that there will be a problem,'

'But I tried to forget it,'

'Suddenly,I saw a long stick under my feet,'

'I touched it with my toe,'

'Once I touched at the middle of the stick,it suddenly became freezing.'

'What?'

'I took the stick and then suddenly,it released a ice power.'

'Weird...'

'I tried touching the stick at the tree trunk,'

'Suddenly,the trunk froze,'

'I felt happy,'

'Whoa...'

'I ran around the lake while playing with my staff,'

'Then suddenly,i'm flying onto the air,'

'Wooooohoooooo...'

'I am very excited,'

'As I am too excited with flying,'

'Suddenly,I fell on the tree branch.'

'I chuckled to myself,'

"Heh,fall onto the tree..."

'Suddenly,I saw a small village area.'

'I am so happy because,'

'It's my home,Burgess place,'

'I flew heading to it,'

'When I reached to the village,'

'I am so happy,I am home finally,'

'I greeted to the people,my friend,'

'The people were having a celebration,'

'As I walked,I saw my little sister running toward me,'

'Hey,Pippa...'

'Before I could hugged her,she suddenly ran through my body,'

"What?"

'Now I understood why the people didn't hear my greet,'

'Now,I have alone...'

'With no one noticed at me,'

"Why?"

To Be Continued! 


	2. Chapter 1-First Feeling

Chapter 1-First Feeling

'Before you read!I'm SORRY if my ENGLISH GRAMMAR and LANGUAGE have a LOT of MISTAKE!I'm REALLY SORRY!

300 years later,North Pole

"Dum..Dum..Dum...*Singing*"

An old man were cheerfully singing as he carving something toward the ice. He used a lot of tool to create an amazing stuff. He sang followed by a happy music from the radio. The Elves were playing with the cookies. One of the Elves tried to eat but being spotted by the other Elves. He told him to spit out the cookie returned onto the plate.

"Hahahaha...Finally!One of my awesome creation. Finally finished!"

His name was North. The other nickname for him was Santa Claus. He's the one that giving the presents to the whole children in the whole world. He's about more than 400 years old. And,he's the second guardian after Sandman.

"My ice train!Fly!"

The ice train began to fly and then changed to a train jet. The train flew to the whole room.

"Ha...Ha...Finally!"

When the train flew to the door,suddenly the door opened and destroyed the train. Appeared a monster,"Sir!". North very surprised with it.

"What!You just destroy my creation!"

"Arrgghh!"The monster shouted in afraid.

"Urrgghh!"North shouted in shock.

"Arrgghhh!"The monster cupped his face and shouted.

"What do you want?"

"We have a problem...at the globe!"

"What?"

"Better if sir investigate by your own..."

He nodded as he walked to the huge globe with holding his sword. "Now,what?"

The globe suddenly shaking. The millions of light that shining the globe began to dim. North was suspicious about it. The light getting decreased. "What?"

Then,the black mist suddenly covered the whole globe. The mist surrounded the globe until it turned black. After a few minute,the black mist suddenly exploded and disappeared.

"Eh?"

Suddenly,the black mist formed a man figure then disappeared again. North tried to guess and then stunned,"Could it be...him?"

The monster asked to his master,"What we are want to do,sir?".

North walked to the control panel at the front of the globe. He looked toward the globe and and said,"It's time to reunite the guardian!It's time to summon them back. His revenge has returned."

He pulled the trigger,and pressed it. The huge aurora suddenly formed and spread to the whole world. North said,

"It's time for us to begin our mission. We must protect the children dream. So their dreams will come true. It's our fate,it's our dignity. We must protect them as long as we could. We will reunite and prepare a huge plan in case to his appeared. This time,no doubt and no hesitated. It's our destiny..."

"From the sky to the underground. All the legends unite. Together we will protect them from the nightmare. Every single day,each second,each minute and each hour."

When the guardian have arrived,North greeted them with full of honour and respect. "Welcome and thank you for coming,my fellow friend,Sandy,Bunnymund and Tooth. I'm glad you all have come to here."

Bunnymund frowned and asked with a full a face of questioning while he held an egg and also a colour brush,"Why did you summon us here?Is there something wrong?"

"He's back..."

"What do you mean,he's back?"

"Pitch Black...He came here a few hours ago...he came with a dark mist figure. He have dimmed all the light here. To show us warning."

"You mean,you really saw him?"Bunnymund and also the other two guardian stared at him with a sharp look.

"Yes...a huge dark mist...covering the globe...I can sense his evil darkness smell..."

"Poetry...umm..."Tooth said to herself.

"Maybe,I should get ready with Christmas...Christmas are very important to them. I must protect it..."North said to bunny as he walked away to the workshop. But,the bunny scold him,"What?Hey,the Easter Day are also important. Don't be ridiculous,North...what do you know about Easter?"

The Santa stopped walking then turned back and scolded back to him,"Well,excuse me, Bunnymund...what did you just said?What do I know about Easter?I know that...giving the eggs to the children. An Easter Egg hunt...Everything I know,you don't make nonsense..."

A bit argument began. They both were never stop arguing. Each of them were trying to protect their special day. Sandy felt not easy with them as he sighed. Then suddenly,he saw the moon was shining. He felt that the moon wanted to tell them something. He tried to call them with made a symbol on his head.

But unfortunately,they were not noticed it. He tried again but respond with the same reaction. Then until finally,he saw The Elves walked passing through him. He lifted him and shaked him. The bell rang at The Elves' hat. It worked.

"Oh,my little Sandy...what is it?"North asked him with a smile face.

The Sandman formed an arrow that pointed to the moon. They all staring at the moon as North asked to the moon,"The Man in Moon...what is the problem?"

The moon forming a light ray toward the circle floor with a letter G. They stared to it with full of attention. The light ray suddenly formed a black shadow man. It refered to Pitch Black. "What?So it's true...he's back!"

The other guardian just looked it in disbelief. North asked to him,"Then,what should we do,my Lord?". The circle floor suddenly opened. Appeared the iceberg from underground being lifted up. "He choose a new another guardian..."

"W-What?You mean,there's another new people here?That's insane...anyway,whose gonna be a new guardian?"Bunnymund was aback with the statement.

"Just shut your mouth,Aster...just look who is gonna be..."

On the aisberg,appeared a teenage boy vision. Wearing a blue sweater,brown tight pants,holding staff and not wearing shoes. He had a smart white hair. His skin body was in white as snow.

"Jack Frost!He's our new guardian!"

Everyone were almost fainted. But Bunny scolded him,"J-Jack Frost?He doesn't care about children. He's like creating chaos everywhere!And he chose him to be a guardian?That is not make sense,you know!"

"I can't do anything...his decision is final. He's our new guardian."

"I think,he does not bad as you think,Bunny. Maybe we will see his real behaviour. For now,we just have to accept him."Tooth did not agree with his statement. She suggested with her opinion. He just sighed and finally gave up.

"Okay,fine...we'll see..you win..."

North,Sandy and Tooth were chuckling at him as they continued observe the new guardian vision.

Somewhere in the world...

"Wooohooo!Ha..Ha..Ha...!Awesome!"A teenage white haired boy yelled in excitement and amazement. He flew around through the whole building and the road. He stepped on the car and jumped from car to car. Cause the building,car were freezing. Then,he stopped on the top of the high building.

"Wind!Take me through all the world!"

His name was Jack Frost. He was 318 years old. He have been alone for 300 years. No one could saw him because neither children nor people knew and believed about him. He was invisible for a long year.

The strong wind suddenly blew through him. He flew reached to the top of the sky while he shouted in amazement.

"Woooooohooooo!Yeah...ha..ha..."

Somewhere in America...

The wind brought him to America. He flew with so enjoying. "I'm so enjoyed today!Whoa!"

He suddenly stopped at the ice lake. He saw a group of kid was playing around the lake. He saw a boy brought a book. A strong wind made his book was thrown onto the ground.

The boy quickly reached his book. After he took the book,his other friend shouted at him,"Hey,Jamie!Let's go playing your sleigh!Enough with your fairy tale book!"

"Wait up!"

Jack's sight only focused toward Jamie. His eyes only focused toward him. "Hmm,Jamie!Nice name!".

He followed him to his house. Where he and his friends always met there.

Jamie House

"Hey,Jamie...enough with your fairy tale...let's go playing the sleigh...I'm so excited today!"

"Oh,come on,Caleb...I know...hold on for a second."

Jamie placed his book on the table and took his wooden sleigh beside the porch. Jack just stared at him with a smile face. "Come on,kiddo...having fun today.."

As the young boy walked to the stairs,he suddenly saw his young sister,Sophie Bennett fell on the ground while his pet,Abby was licking her. She weeping with so loud.

"Mom,Sophie fall again!"

"Are you okay,honey?"His mom asked her if she was hurt or not. Gladly,she's okey. Just fell on the ground. Jack giggled at his childish family. The mom asked her son,"Hey,Jamie...where are you going?"

"Just playing outside with my sleigh with my friend. Can we?"

She took a winter hat and placed on his head while she warned him,"Wear this if you don't want to get frostbite by Jack Frost..."

Jamie felt weird when his mom mention the name,"Jack Frost?Who's Jack Frost?"

His mom giggling and replied,"No,honey...it's just a myth. Well,be careful out there."

Jack began mad but his mad was not like really. He took a fist of snow and formed a snowball. He said,"Who's Jack Frost?This is will teach him who is Jack Frost...hehehe.."

He blew his cold breeze toward the snowball. Then,he threw toward Jamie.

Jamie felt pain on his head. He scrubbed his hair as his eyes suddenly appeared a blue sparkling. He laughed a little as he asked to his friend,"Hehehe...who threw that?"

"Time to play snowball war,kiddo..."

They began playing snowball war. As they were very enjoyed with the game,suddenly one of the snowball hit a big girl's head. She turned with her mad face.

"Grrrrrrr!"

She was getting aggresive. She lifted a big snowball and ready to throw at them. Before she could,another snowball hit her face. A blue sparkling appeared at her eyes while she suddenly laughing.

"Ha..Ha..Ha..Ha.."Everyone were enjoyed when that girl tried to capture them as she still lifted a huge snowball. Jamie and his friends ran as they laughed.

The big girl's name was Cupcake. Jamie's friend name were Monty,Caleb and Claude. They were Jamie's friend.

As Jamie was very enjoyed running,suddenly he fell onto his wooden sleigh. Jack took the chance to play with him. "Come on,kiddo...we're having time today.."

He made an ice track. Now,they were playing sleigh with so extreme. Jamie was amazed without suspicious of something. He just enjoyed it with his full satisfication.

The ice track were formed along the road. Jamie without hesitation,he willing to pass through the road that full of vehicle such as lorry,car and bus. That also made the people going mad.

"Hey!Watch out!"

He ignored the yelling and kept continue playing ice slide. But suddenly,at the front,his sleigh suddenly crashed at the statue. His friend ran looking for him with worried face.

"Jamie,are you alright?"

Jack just stood on the statue while watched him.

He got up from the ground and laughed,"Whoa!Ha..ha...cool!I wonder who made that ice track..."before he could said,suddenly a big sofa hit him. They including Jack shocked a little. But,the white haired boy only gave his smile face.

"Oppss..."

"WHOA!a teeth...I must put it under my pillow...come on guys!let's go home!A Tooth Fairy might must have this!"

Jack stunned a lot. He quickly flew behind him and said,"What?No..no...oh,come on...it's me...not Tooth Fairy..."

He changed his position from back to the front to face him. "Come on,kiddo...it's me who did that track..."

Suddenly,to his shock...Jamie and his other friends passed through his body. He realized that no one could heard his voice. He turned sad as he walked away.

Jamie stopped walking all of a sudden,while his friend have walked forward. His heart suddenly felt sad and his body felt cold.

"Why I felt cold?Why I am feel sad?..."

Jack heard him while he turned back at him. "Jamie?"

"Suddenly,I felt sad...but,why?A sad and cold feeling suddenly get through my heart...Is this...Jack Frost?Are he really sad?"

He smiled a little as he wiped his tears at his cheek. "Jamie..."

"If you are really exist,Jack...I want to say that...i'm sorry for you,Jack...if you sad..I promise I will try to make you happy.."He prayed alone. His prayer made Jack's heart felt touched. He also prayed to him,"I hope...you'll able see me,one day...you are the first person that able to see me. Jamie...thank you.."

Jack felt that his heart became happy because of him. Now,from that time,he kept watching him at all time.

To Be Continued! 


	3. Chapter 2-New Friend

Chapter 2-New Friend

Jamie House,at night.

Jamie very happy and can't forgot about the event last morning. He jumped on his bed as he told to his young sister,Sophie about what happened that morning. His mom just smiled and laughed at him and his childish excitement feeling.

"You know,sophie...I was just playing ice slide on the road...So Awesome...It was so fast like jet. Like this...woooooooohoooo!And then Sophie...I flew onto the air and landed like a crash plane. So awesome!"

Sophie laughed while she also joined play with his brother. Their mom that was just finished cleaning Jamie's bedroom laughed and then told to them both,"You are,Jamie...you seems very enjoying with that extreme game. You play the ice slide with who?"

He frowned and shrugged,"I don't know mom...suddenly I fell on my sleigh and began sliding through the road. And what's getting awesome is,the ice track was formed along the road. It's like a bike track!I'm so lucky today. I wonder who did that track. It formed suddenly.."

Mom grinned while lifted Sophie. She retorted,"Maybe,Jack Frost did that to you..."

When she mentioned that name,he suddenly startled a little. He gaped and asked to her,"Jack Frost?Mom,can I know who is Jack Frost?"

Along their conversation,Jack was observing them from outside. He watched them through the tree branch. He sat on the tree and keep watching them. He smiled and sad at the same time. But,he tried to make himself happy.

"You know,Jamie...Jack Frost is just a myth. Not like the other fairy tale character like North, Bunnymund,Toothiana,and Sandy. I have heard from a story. The story told me that,Jack Frost is a teenage boy who appeared in the winter and snowy day. He is a happy boy,generous,pure heart,and always protect someone that important to him. Sometimes,he is an emotional boy. But,he's just a story. Not real. I wonder if you have heard this story."

Jamie silent for a while as he thought about that. She then brought Sophie and walked out of the room,before that,she said something to him,"Don't think about it,Jamie...he's not real afterall. Not wrong if you want to believe him. But,don't too trust with the story. Now,go to sleep...". Then,they both left the room.

Once after that,Jamie thought for a while. Jack that watched them since at the early night just sighed and smiled sometimes. In one time,he almost wept because the people thought that he was just a story and a myth.

"No wonder if I had a strange feeling that morning. Why I feel sad suddenly?Like there is something wrong...someone currently being sad. Is he,Jack Frost that being sad?"He talked to himself as his face showed a sad face.

Once again,Jack suddenly became happy.

"Jamie...I never thought that you care about me..."

He prayed to god,"God,if Jack Frost is really exist in this world...I really want to believe him...help me so I am able to see him. But not today,i'm not ready yet...and send my word to him,Jack Frost...if you feel lonely...don't worry...one day..I will make sure...I will accompany you no matter where we are. I can feel your sadness in your heart. Don't worry,Jack...i'm sure..if god will,we will meet one day."

Jack felt very happy. He realized that Jamie really cared about him. He finally turned calm as he left his house and walked on the substation pole. Once he stepped on it,the electric wire became freeze immediately. He looked to the moon and stared to it.

"Why they still can't see me?What my purpose to come here?Why i'm supposed to live?You put me here..."

He just walked away until he realized something was flying on the sky. When he took off his head hood,he saw a lot of sand were flying on the sky. That sand were sparkling with so brightly. He smiled to it as he said,"Whoa...you did it,Sandman.."

The sand sneaked through the house in the whole city. The sand helped the children to get their beautiful dream. All the city were covered with the dream sand.

One of the sand flew toward him. When it came closer to him,suddenly the dream sand formed a dolphin. It swam around him. He chuckled and smiled at his favourite animal.

But,at one house,that was Cupcake's house. Her room was intruded by a man in shadow name Pitch Black. He was an evil man. He brought nightmare to all children in the whole world by using his nightmare sand. He looked toward the dream sand on Cupcake's head.

"Aww..so cute and pity...an adorable and cute little pony. Her dream and her wish. But your sweet dream has turned into nightmare. Come here you little stink pony. Let me touch you."

Once he touched the dream sand,suddenly the sand turned black and formed a shadow horse. The horse ran through his black finger. Pitch continued said,"Haha..your nightmare has just began,little sweet girl. Have a nice nightmare."

Cupcake suddenly having a nightmare. She felt afraid and scared in her imagination. Pitch laughed at her with so evil.

"Hahaha...tell to all guardian...I have returned here...to start a new nightmare toward the whole children. Go!"

The horses formed behind him and went out through the window. They flew on the sky. He looked to the sky where his troops were flying on the sky. He said,"Ha..Ha...Ha...,soon...the resurgence of nightmare will begin!Ha..ha..ha..!"

Back to Jack Frost and his dream sand. As he enjoyed with the sand,all of sudden,the dream sand disappeared from him. He felt something wrong that made it disappeared from sight.

He looked to his surrounding. As been expected,he saw a black horse ran passed through him.

"Weird...maybe I should track that weird animal..."

He tracking the horse until he reached at the back alley in the city. Then,he found no sign of black horses there. He hold his staff and tried to track again if the horse was hiding.

"Hey,horse...come out...I know you're here..."

"Talking alone,mate?"A man voice said. The white haired boy shocked and looked at his back. He saw a standing bunny while playing with his boomerang. When he walked for one or two step,he was revealed.

"Hey,who are you?Do you see the horse running around somewhere here?"Jack asked him.

"No time for playing,mate...hey monsters,should you bring him to North or I will punch you two?"

Two monsters appeared behind Jack. One of the monster brought a big bag and one of them quickly kidnapped him as he said,"Arrgghh..I know...just leave it to us.."

"Whoa!Whoa!Hey,let go of me!Get off!Hey!"

A monster took a snowball glass from his pocket and threw it at their front. Suddenly,it formed a dimension portal.

"Hey,want to follow us?"

"No...you go first...I will come then..."

The monster quickly ran to the portal. After the portal disappeared,Bunnymund then said,"Huh...welcome to the family,Jack!". He stomped the ground twice. A small hole appeared. He entered into the hole and heading to North workshop in North Pole. When the ground turned as usual,a small flower grew.

North Pole,

They have arrived into the workshop. The monsters put the bag that Jack in it on the floor and walked to behind their leader. When Jack looked at the surrounding,he's been at somewhere else.

"Hahaha...Jack Frost!Welcome to my workshop!"North greeted him while he folded his arm around his stomach. The white haired boy looked with amazement. He dumbfounded at the same time,"Whoa!"

As the monsters helped him got out from the bag,North continued his word,"Hahaha...you must be happy to be here...also welcome to North Pole."

One of the monster returned the staff back to him. He took it as he smiled at them. Then he complimented him,"Hey,nice place you got here...and the portal was awesome,you know that?"

Santa laughed while he retorted,"Well...you know,the portal...it was my idea. Yeah,I know that my idea was awesome...hahaha.."

"Wow...I have never thought that I will be here,you know...at this huge workshop with a big santa. Hey,am I on the naughty list?"

North laughed real loud and retorted. He said sarcastically,"Hahaha!You hold the record son...but,I can change your status later...maybe I should change this thing in my hand after this...hahahah!"

Bunnymund suddenly interrupted them,"Just tell him,North!Don't waste our time here...". He forgot about that and then told to him something,"Oh,I forgot..sorry..."

"Tell me,what is it?What is the purpose I came here?"

"Are you forgotten?You are now a guardian!"

Jack frost shocked with the announcement. "What?I'm a guardian?". Before he could said anything,suddenly a big fiesta began. A robust rhythm spreaded through the whole building. Then,he can't move anywhere because the monster were playing burning stick. Then,followed by The Elves showed to him a blue guardian shoes.

He's getting more weird and confused. He can't controlled himself anymore. He was trapped in the middle of the hall,where he was standing on the circle floor. When he can't controlled himself,he stomped his staff with more harder.

THUMP!

The fiesta suddenly stopped. The strong wind made all the monsters and Elves were pushed by a strong force. Jack asked him,"What?I'm a guardian?What is the thing that make me as a guardian?I don't understand..."

"What?Hahaha...you don't know why you become a guardian?"

"You gotta be kidding me...why I would be a guardian?"

North pointed his finger toward the moon as he told him the answer,"The man in moon chose you to become a guardian!He chose you!". The white haired boy stumbled upon the information. He felt aback again,"So,it's true...but why I would work with you all...I mean,work with this weird sandman,half woman and half hummingbird,big fat Santa and The Easter Kangaroo."

Bunnymund became mad immediately. He came closer to him as he said,"Hey,watch out your mouth,Frosty...i'm not an Easter Kangaroo...I am a bunny...The Easter Bunny..."

While they both were arguing for a while,Sandy pulled North's pants like he wanted to tell him something. North understood then he called him.

"Jack,follow me..."

He nodded as he left him and followed North to a secret place...

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 3-Pitch Black

Chapter 3-Pitch Black

North Workshop,

"Welcome,Jack Frost...this is the place where are the toys were manufactured here. Then,I will give the toys to children during Christmas night. A lot of present that available here."North introduced to Jack once they both have reached to down floor by elevator. Jack gaped in amazement as he looked through the surrounding. Not expected that all the christmas present were manufactured from here.

But at the same time,Jack suddenly thought about Jamie,'I wish I can give you something,Jamie...'

"Woah,North!I can't believe it..."

"Gah!You finally have know my secret. What do you think?"

The white haired boy stopped at the section where The Elves were making the Christmas lamp. One of the Elves was being tied by the lamp. Then,the other Elf turned on the lamp,cause he had an electric shock. North chuckled while he just frowned and smiled.

"Very nice!"North complimented them. "Come on,Jack...there's more!"

"Umm..continue your weird work...eheh..."

Along the way,they saw a huge shelf with a lot of robot were displayed there. It was made by one of the monster. The whole robot were coloured in blue. North gave a comment to him,"I don't like blue,make it red!"

The monster shocked as he growled,"What the!". He looked to the robot on the shelf as he stomped his head on the table and growled again,"Arrgggghhh!"

North brought him into his room. Where he made his train jet. Once they have entered into the room,he closed the door and said as he took a plate of cookies,"Want some cookie?"

He declined with nicely,"No thanks...so,what are we doing here?"

Santa quickly placed the plate on the table and quickly snarled him with madness. He approached him as he said with anger,"Tell me!". Jack can't ran everywhere. He was leaning at the door while North was just a few inches from him. The door locked by itself.

"WHO ARE YOU,JACK FROST!WHAT IS YOUR CENTER?!"

"M-My center?What are you talking about?"The white haired boy getting confused and weird by the question. How can he got his own center?. North laughed crazily.

"What?You don't know your center?How you can be your guardian but you don't know your center?It doesn't make any sense."He said sarcastically. He took a doll at from the shelf and gave it to him. It's a North's doll.

"What is this thing?"Jack asked while he stared to it.

"Hahaha...would you describe my reaction at my doll?Begin with my outside."

The white haired boy looked to it while he answered,"A big man who is smile...hmm sounds good..". North quickly interrupted him,"It's only my outside...may if you open that?". He opened the doll. Inside the first doll,there was another doll with a different face. That doll was like angry.

"I am also have angry in myself..."

"Hmm..like you did just now...haha..."He chuckled a little. Then he opened the angry doll and appeared another face,the next doll showed that he seemed like hiding his face with his hand. "The next one...i'm mysterious...".

He opened another one,until he opened the last doll. It was a little baby doll inside it. He picked up the small baby doll and showed to North. "A baby doll?"

North nodded and asked him again,"Do you see what's a good thing in this cute doll?". Jack observed toward the small doll then he answered,"A baby with a pair of big eyes?". He nodded happily and pat his shoulder. He told him something,"That's right...a big eyes...that is my center...to protect the children..that's why,I created all of this..To be a miracle for the children...I am a guardian because of this...and also them.."

He showed to Jack his room. Where a lot of present and also a big train track were built by him. Jack began to understood but he still not convinced why he became a guardian. Suddenly,the door opened and appeared Bunnymund.

"North...we have a problem...Tooth Castle are under attack..."

They were shocked with the information. He quickly commanded to his Elves and also his monsters,"Prepare a sleigh,Now!Let's go...". Jack and Aster nodded as they followed him to the garage. They met Sandy there.

"Sandy...Tooth Castle under attack...Are she alright?"North told to the first guardian-(According to Wikipedia-Sandy is the first guardian.)

He nodded as sign he knew about that but about Tooth,she still happy and smiled. Jack asked him,"Hey,North...why it take so long?". North patted his shoulder while he retorted with laughed,"Haha...you will see soon,son...". Suddenly,a garage door opened and a troop of reindeer walked out from the garage with a sleigh behind them. Once again,Jack gaped with amazement.

"Woah...cool!"

Sandy,Tooth and North ride on the sleigh then followed by Jack. The Santa noticed that Bunnymund didn't ride on it yet. He said,"Hey,come on!Don't just stand there..."

"No thanks...better if I use my hole to go there..you know...it is more..."Before he could finished his word,North suddenly pulled him and helped him sitting on the chair. "Thank for 'helping',you big fat Santa...".

"Ha...everyone has ready!Hey...are you done?"He asked to his monster. The monster nodded and said,"Yes...wait a second..I must check something..."

"Ha..no time for that...let's go!". He began lashing his reindeer with the rope. The deer began moving and running. They sneaked into the track tunnel. Jack,Bunnymund quickly holding something to maintain themselves except for Sandy. He lifted his hand to the air with smiling. He seemed very enjoy with the riding.

Then,they have passed through the tunnel and started to fly. The sleigh was flying with so high. "Ha..Ha!I know you gonna like it!". Bunnymund still holding something to keep his balance,"Arrrggghhhh!I better use my hole...no scare!Now..it's too late!"

Jack suddenly enjoyed with the riding. He left his seat and walked to behind the sleigh. He teased him,"Hey,bunny...are you afraid...". Before he could,suddenly he was being flew by a strong wind. The bunny shocked and quickly told North.

"North!Jack was..."When he looked at the sleigh,he saw Jack was lying on the bottom of the sleigh. He chuckled as he asked him,"Hey,worried about me,eh?". He groaned and teased him.

"Suck that bitch,Jack!"

The white haired boy returned to his seat and asked his leader then,"Hey,is her castle very far?You know,this sleigh will never make it.". North laughed sarcastically and replied to him,"You are underestimate my sleigh,son...now you just look...". He took his snowball glass and shaked it. Appeared a huge castle inside the snowball. Then,he threw forward.

"From 2 days...to immediately..."

The snowball formed a dimensional portal that lead them to Tooth Castle. The sleigh entered into the portal and with a blink of eye,they have arrived to the castle. "Welcome,Jack...Welcome to Tooth Castle. Where all the children's teeth were placed here."North introduced to him.

"Wow,it's awsome but now we have problem here. The troop of black horse are coming to us."Jack was amazed and at the same time,he noticed something at the front and warned him. The Santa quickly ready with the aggresive driving as he told to the three of them,"Hey,get ready,guardian!Prepare for an attack!"

Jack,Aster and Sandy were preparing for the attack that encountered them. The black horses began to strike them. Trying to defeat them. Jack hit them with his magical staff,Bunnymund with his egg bomb and Sandy did not do anything. He just enjoyed with the fighting scene. Jack noticed him while he said to himself,"He is so weird...we're trying to fight here,and he just...sitting there..and..enjoy the scene..."

"Hey,Jack!Watch out..behind you!"Bunnymund warned him that a black horse was running toward him from behind. The white haired boy quickly swung his staff to the back and released the ice storm attack. Then,after a few second,the black horses have been defeated.

"Yeah,we did it!"Jack cheered for the victory. But North didn't happy for that but gave more panic otherwise. "No,Jack...we just getting to death!". The sleigh entered into the caslte. He can't control the sleigh because the space were very narrow. They were holding toward something to avoid from the strong impact.

"Watch out!"

Finally,the sleigh have crash landing. The sleigh stopped at the tooth safe room. Bunnymund teased North,"Next time you must take a licence,mate...you nearly made us killed.". The Santa teased him back,"It's not gonna happen if you stay calm and 'buckle up'.". Bunnymund and North were arguing again while Tooth investigated her castle. Jack that just saw them chuckling as he asked to Sandy,"Are they always fighting?"

Sandy nodded. The white haired boy chuckling again and quickly went to them to break the fighting,"Hey..Hey...don't fighting!Calm down..you two are like as cat and dog. Always fighting. Try this time..not do like that...". Finally,they stopped fighting while stared at him.

"Luckily Jack's here...If not,we have begin with more extreme here..."

"Suck you,North..."

He chuckled again while he saw Tooth was approaching him. She's bit too worried and anxious,"Hey,guys...thanks for coming...but I have a problem here...all the children teeth have been stolen by the black horses. All my hummingbird have been kidnapped and captured by them. Oh,god...help me..."

"Really?"North was aback with the information. Tooth nodded while she replied as she cried,"Yes..you think i'm lying?Look!Everything were stolen..."

They looked to the surrounding. Tooth was right,everything have been stolen. "If I can't find them all,the children will not believe me anymore..."

"Hahaha!That's right!It is just your first nightmare,Tooth!The next one will be more bigger than that."Suddenly,a man voice agreed with her as he said invisible. The guardian quickly ready with their weapon and tried to find the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!Don't be a coward!"North yelled with agony. He felt sick when one of his friend have been hurt so much. The man said again,"I'm up here,you idiot!"

They looked upward,they saw a man that wore a black robe. He was stroking his black horse while laughed at them. "Hahaha!Maybe you all still forget about me...i'm Pitch Black,the king of nightmare. You all have just digging your own grave. Letting yourselves being a stupid guardian team."

"Don't be ridiculous,Pitch!We are the powerful team that will shine the light upon darkness...you have gotta be a stink toast. No one will eat that toast. Just like you,the children are under our protection and we will not let you touching them with your stink black power!"North tried to provoke him.

Pitch got bit anger but he tried to tease them back,"Hahaha...What do I care?..you are just entering my 'trap'. One from four have been defeated. Now,three left!Hahahaha!".

Jack can't held his temper. He quickly flew toward him and stroke him. Unfortunately,he vanished from the sight. But not long after that,he reappeared under him. "Haha...Jack Frost!I can't believe it...nice to meet you,young boy!"

"Nice to suck your head,Pitch!You have just did the wrong thing that will make you feeling regret for the rest of your life...Return it,or I will destroy you..."

The black man laughed with so evil. He vanished again and reappered behind him,"Hahaha...no one can destroy me,you bloody hell!What?Destroy me?Hahahah...Suck that blood,young hot blood boy...don't worry..I will keep them safe...in a secret place...hahahaha!"

Then,he disappered for real from sight and not returned back. Jack sighed as he returned back to his friend. "He's gone...".

"It's okay,Jack...come on,let me show to you all something."Tooth smiled as she patted his shoulder. Then,they followed her to strange place for the next confrontation.

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 4-Second Feeling

Chapter 4-Second Feeling

Tooth Castle.

Tooth lead them to a strange place. It was located under the castle. When they reached there,She introduced to them the place,"Umm,guys...this is the where my task was began. And...". When she turned around,she saw three teeth container on the ground.

"What?Oh,god...the teeth..."She quickly flew to it and checked the container. Unfortunately,it was nothing inside. She felt very sad and just bowed her face. "It's gone...now,all the teeth and my bird..have gone...". North,Sandy,Bunnymund and Jack just felt sympathy about Tooth's lose. Jack came and comforted her,"I'm sorry for you,Tooth...it was our fault..".

Tooth still drowned under sadness. She thanked him while she still bowing her head,didn't wanted to look at his face,"It's okay,Jack...thank you for so caring.". The white haired boy lifted his face and looked to the surrounding. He suddenly saw a big painting on the wall. He asked her,"Umm,Tooth?What is that thing on the wall?".

Jack walked closer to the painting. When he stepped to the water pond,the water suddenly froze. Each step will caused the water became freezing.

She flew to the painting and replied,"This is the children painting. It was my task to keep their dreams come true. I took all children teeth so the children can be so happy. I have do this for more than hundred years. Their teeth are their memories. Including you,Jack..."

Jack was aback at first. He confused when she included him in her story,"You mean...I am also have the memories?". Tooth felt shocked about him. She asked him once again,"Are you sure...you don't remember your past memories?". He tried to reminisce back,but he can only remembered one memory,"I don't remember anything...Only I have remembered is,I was being floated from the icy lake to the sky. That's all..."

Tooth smiled at him as she explained,"Actually,Jack...you also have your past memories before you become Jack Frost. I am also have your teeth. All your past memory are have inside the teeth.". Jack became excited and said to her with very happily,"You have it?Come on,let's go...let's go take my teeth container..."

She shook and told him sadly,"Your teeth also have been stolen by Pitch. I'm sorry...but..i'm sure you will get your memories someday. Just,be patient..okay?". He sighed and nodded,"Okay...".

"Tooth!Your feather...are falling."North suddenly said to her. Jack and the rest were shocked about what just happened to her. She just sighed and explained to them,"This is what happen when the children start to stop believe to me.".

She continued,"All the children hope that their tooth have took by us. But,when the teeth haven't collected,all their hope have just wasting their time. Then,they begin to lose their believe on me.". She stared at the painting,that just being fade,"The children have stop believing me...".

North did not wanted to let it happened. "No,no,no,no...That will not gonna happen!Not once!"

Aster asked to him,"What we should do,North?We don't have much time..."

Suddenly,The Santa got one idea,"Wait,wait,wait,wait...That's it!". He looked at her and suggested to her,"Let's go collecting the teeth. Let us help you collecting the teeth...". She doesn't believed what he suggested. She felt hesitated of him,"Are you sure?Because we will go around the whole world. Are you sure you want to help me?"

He nodded with convincingly,"As long as we stick together...nothing is impossible...Aster,Sandy,Tooth...will you join me?". They nodded happily. Then,they turned to Jack,who was staring at them,"Uh?Me?"

"Come on,Jack...if you help us,we will get back your memories...how?"

Without hesitation,he smiled and nodded,"I'm in...it's gonna be fun!"

Somewhere In China

Bunnymund and Jack were arguing as they flying and running. Jack said,"Hey,bunny?Why are you so slow?".

"Haha...funny,Jack...you just like a sucker you know!It's gonna be fun.."

"Will you made it?With your 'high' speed?"

"Haha..you are underestimate me,mate..."Bunnymund smiled sarcastically as he left him quickly.

"Hey,it's not supposed a race!"North warned them as he sneaked through one roof to another roof. He continued,"It's about children!And it's about fun!"

While Tooth was giving the coordinate while she felt so excited,"Over there!Over there!They are everywhere!". Suddenly,she bumped to the big signboard. "Ow!"

Jack asked her,"Are you alright?". She faced him while she smiled,"Yeah..i'm alright..just I haven't go out for field work for so long...".

"How long it was?"

"429 years maybe..."She answered as she giggling. Suddenly,she saw a teeth at one house.

"There's one!". With that,she flew to that house with so fast. Jack felt weird with her childish attitude.

The fun activities suddenly changed into a competition. They were compete to collect who will be the winner. They were playing rough,cheating and more. Until not long after that,they showed their achievement in collecting the teeth. Tooth felt so happy.

"Oh,I'm so happy that you help me collecting the teeth. But,you also give them a reward,is it?"

Sandy nodded but suddenly he shook. Quickly,they went to the laundry and made a money change in money change machine. Then,they went to all house and gave them reward such as money,presents,Easter Egg,and more. Finally,they have finished their mission.

But,the black horse have spying them. He quickly returned to his master,Pitch Black to give a report. Pitch that seemed groaning in anger asked to himself,"Why the light still not decrease yet?What in the world that's going on now?"

The horse neighed at him. Suddenly,he mad at the horse,"Shut up!". The horse became scared then turned into the black sand. He said to the black sand,"Don't afraid,honey...I will give you the last chance...find them..and we will compete them...Remember..if you fail,you will got the consequence."

Jamie House

Jack and Tooth were staying in Jamie's room. Jamie was sleeping,not realized that they have came into his room. Jack just staring at him. He whispered to him,"Jamie...thank you for so caring to me..I can't describe my feeling but,you are someone that important to me...Jamie...thank you once again."

"He's sleeping,right?"Tooth asked him.

"Yeah,I think he got a sweet dream...you know,kids..."

"You're right...you know..we have to protect the children like him. That's our mission. As a guardian..."

"I am still didn't understand...why me?"

Tooth smiled at him as she continued,"Your memories are the answer to all your question. You have to find it..."

Jack nodded understood as he staring back at Jamie. "Okay...". He stared at him for so long. Until finally,he leaned a kiss at his forehead. That made Tooth felling shocked. The white haired boy said to him while he stroking his hair,"I hope you can see me someday,Jamie..."

"Uh,Jack?Are you realized what are you doing just now?"

He chuckled while he retorted as he kissed his forehead again,"Is it wrong?Don't worry,Tooth...i'm fine..."

Suddenly,Jamie was mumbling while he was still sleeping,"Jack Frost...I wish I can see you one day...I can feel your cold at my forehead...so comfortable...". The white haired boy stunned a little but then suddenly,he smiled as he kissed his forehead again and said,"Me too,Jamie..but..you can see me today...I promise you will be able to see me someday. Believe me,Jamie.."

"Aww...so sweet..."Tooth can't said anything but can complimented them.

Jack blushed a little. He only can staring at him with smiling. 'You are so cute,Jamie.'Jack thought into himself while he was smiling at him. Tooth have getting more confused at his strange behaviour. How strange he was when he looked at Jamie.

"Umm,Jack?"

"Yes?"He responded as he stroked Jamie's hair. Before Tooth could continued speak. Suddenly,North and Sandy entered inside the room through window. It seemed that North have to force himself so he can entered into the room.

"Hey,guys...looking at that cute boy?"He asked in happily while he tried to get into the room. Sandy was still outside,waiting for him to enter. Tooth replied to him,"Yeah,still...but,are you sure you can get into this room?You know,you're too big."

"Haha...don't be underestimating me. If I can sneak through the rooftop,why can't I do the same through window?Ha..Ha...Simply,Tooth!"

Finally,he got enter into the room. He also brought a big bag that full of children teeth. He continue said,"Ha...look,I can get in...next time,his mom should change the window into...". His word suddenly interrupted by them both that told him to keep his voice down.

"Shhh...slow your voice...he's sleeping.."Tooth warned him. Jack returned stare at Jamie. Sandy,North and Tooth were feeling strange when they looked at him. The Santa asked him,"Jack,are you feeling alright?"

"Nothing,North...just looking at this boy..."

"Looking at that boy...i'm sure your brain have something not quite right..."Bunnymund suddenly spoke up while he appeared from the hole. Jack just sighed and glanced at his competitor-friend,"Your brain that have a problem,Aster...better if you check your brain...haha..."

"Suck you,Jack!"The bunny groaned a little.

"Shhh!"Tooth warned them once again. She tried to break off the fighting between them.

"Hehh...hey,Aster...look what I have got...a big bag of teeth...have you got like me?"Jack asked him as he show off his bag. Bunnymund didn't jealous about it. He with proud,he told to him,"You want the big bag?This is the big bag..you filthy blood..."

Finally,North interfered to break them from becoming even worst. He said,"Hey,Hey...this is not about competition...it's about children and teeth...". He stood between them both and continued,"But...if it was..."

He put his very big bag on the floor as he happy for his victory,"I win!YEEEEEHHAAAA!". He forgot that he have to control his voice. His loud 'yeehaa' made someone flashed the flashlight toward him. It's Jamie. He felt shocked and amazed when they were real.

"Santa Claus...The Easter Bunny...Sandman..."

He felt more happy when Tooth also there in front of him,"The Tooth Fairy,I know you would come!"

Tooth pretended to be happy,"Yeah...we came.."

Jack also amazed when he can saw themselves. "He could see us?".

But unfortunately,in Jamie's sight,he can't saw Jack although he was in front of him. To his sight,he was invisible. Bunny said,"Most...". Jack turned sad but he thought he must deserved it. Because it was his prayer. But after that,he asked the very shocking question.

"Wait..if you guys are exist...where's Jack Frost?I need to see him...I have promised to accompany him...What I have felt...he was being alone for so long...where is he?"

North was like to answered his question,but Jack forbade him. He said,"Don't,North...don't tell him i'm here...he will be sad...". The Santa just silent himself untill Bunnymund asked Sandy to do something,"Sandy...knock him out..."

Sandy clenched the fist as he punch his other hand.

"With your dream sand,you gumby..."

Suddenly,Jamie's pet,Abby groaned at them. She 'grrrr' madly. Bunnymund started become scared. "Oh no...not me...nice dog...nice dog..."

Jack suddenly got one idea. He tried to make him more scared,"Oh...you know what a greyhound dog will do to a bunny?". As been expected,he became more afraid,"No..No...she will eat me...no...you must be kidding me,Jack...tell me it's a lie...". The white haired boy sighed and felt boring to hear him. He knocked Jamie's alarm clock with his staff. Cause the clock began to ringing. Then,with a blink of eye,Abby began attacking them.

Sandy can't focused his target toward Jamie. A bit riot have occured in the room. His dream sand have hit the wrong people,first,it was North,then Tooth,followed by Bunnymund and Jamie,finally Abby. Only leave Sandy and Jack. They were sleeping with the image of their dream upon their head.

Jack sat beside the sleeping Jamie and kissed his forehead,"I'm so sorry,Jamie...I can't appear now...I promise I will come back to you...don't lose your hope,Jamie...I am always there for you...I'm so sorry..."

He saw his friend,Sandy exited the room through window. He also decided to follow him,"Hey,Sandy...wait for me...". With that,they left them in the room. Without realized,Sophie have entered into the room and played around the room. She saw a glass snowball at North's robe then took it. She shaked the snowball and she threw. A big portal appeared. She went inside the portal.

To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 5-Saving Easter

Chapter 5-Saving Easter

At night,

Jack and Sandy were flying around the town. After the other guardian have been hit by Sandy's dream sand,now it left two of them. They were enjoyed flying on the air while having a chat with his best friend. "Hey,Sandy...now we can have fun,right?"

Sandy nodded while he still controlling the dream sand around the town. But suddenly,they saw the black horses were wandering around the building. It seemed that they wanted to meet with them both. Jack said to him,"Hey,Sandy...let's go..."

Once they came closer to the horses,they quickly used their power to defeat it. The horses have been defeated one by one. Until they proceed to the last horse. Suddenly,Pitch came from their back. He snarled as he made a bad joke toward them.

"Hey,you both...you seems have defeated my troops...haha..but that are only beginning...next,it would be more bigger...and more worst..."

They were going mad as they stroke him with their power. Cause he was been threw falling on the road. Jack and Sandy approached him again. Pitch moved backward while they walked more forward. He pretended surrender,"Okay...okay...you win..you win...but,how if you two join me...we can conquer the whole world with nightmare!"

Jack thought for a while. Then he glanced at his friend,who was shaking his head as sign of not agreed. Then,he turned to Black and answered,"Hmm..I think,no..."

Suddenly,a troop of black horses came from the whole area. From the alleyways,from the top of the building,from the road and also from the sky above. They have been surrounded by the black army. Pitch laughed with evil as he said to them,"You want to play rough?I will play rough first..."

He disappeared behind the shadow. Apperently,he moved to his horse,he ride on it. "Enjoy your game,guardian!No one can defeat Pitch Black!". Jack suggested one idea to Sandy,"You take over there,while I take over here,deal?"

Sandy nodded without hesitated. Before they began the battle,suddenly a sleigh coming. North,Tooth and Bunnymund have came. They left the sleigh and met with them both. "Jack,Sandy...oh,I thought you have lost..."North greeted as he worried. Tooth and Bunnymund were busy protecting their team.

"Uh,likewise...umm...can we talk later?We have a problem here..."

The Santa understood while he took his double sword from his both side of his waist. He ride back on his sleigh then he said,"Pitch!You want to defeat us?Suck your mom!". Pitch groaned madly then he replied,"Grrr!Don't involving my mom,you bloody hell!Start the battle now!"

The battle have began. They fought with more aggressive and more fierce. North,Aster,Jack,and Tooth were busy fighting with the horses at the other side while Sandy was fighting alone. One fought a thousands of black horses. That would not fair.

Actually,it was Boogeyman's plan. He wanted to kill Sandy so no more good dreams will coming to the children with the dream sand. Pitch that was observing Sandy from far,ready with his black arrow. He managed saying before he released the arrow,"Ha...say goodbye to your friend,Sandman!"

Jack suddenly noticed him. He shouted,"Sandy!". Then flew with so fast so he could saved him. But unfortunately,another troop of horses attacked him from the whole area. Cause he can't 'caught' him.

The arrow released and straight into Sandy's back. Finally,Sandy have been killed by him. He have drowned behind of the black sand. The black sand have covered his whole body. He vanished from sight. No more golden dream sand that could formed the dream.

"No!"Jack quickly flew to capture Pitch. But once again,he been hit by a horses. Cause he fell from the sky to the ground. His staff was the first thing to fall. Along the fall,he tried to catch his staff while the black horses also were trying to catch him from let him taking the staff.

Before the horses did,Jack managed saving his staff. Suddenly,to their shocked,he suddenly used the strange power that can made the sand were freezing. The freeze aura were released out from his body continuosly. The freeze aura have reached to the top of the black sand,where Pitch was standing there.

"What!How could..."North was amazed about what he just saw. Tooth and Bunnymund also didn't believed what have just happened. The black sand finally exploded and turned into freeze ashes.

Bunnymund quickly got him and put him on the sleigh. He seemed that he was nearly unconscious. Tooth asked,"Are you okay?How did you do that?". The white haired boy answered while he still tired,"I don't know...it happen..just like that..".

"Come on...let's leave this place..."North threw his glass snowball. Then,a dimensional portal appeared in front of the sleigh. He drove the sleigh into the portal. They have returned to the North Pole. Pitch only watched them retreated and he laughed.

North Workshop

The monsters,The Elves and the Guardian were mourning due to Sandy's Death. They were stood still surround the circle floor,where the image of Sandy was on it. North gave the speech to all of them,"Sandy,or Sandman...he is the bravest boy in the history. He is the first guardian among us all. He have made the children dream come true. We could see his happiness,his pure light have shining the world. Now,he have gone forever. We are very appreciate with his services. Sandy,in memory...forever."

They noticed that Jack wasn't joined the mourning. He actually was sitting beside the window while making freeze pattern at the window. His head was covered by a hood. He was saddened about what happened to his very best friend. He seemed like blaming himself. North approached him with still in a sad face. He tried to calm him,"Jack?Are you alright?"

He lowered his face. Not wanted to see his face. He replied,"It's my fault...If I could listen to you...Sandy would never being like this...He's a great friend to me...It's my fault...". The Santa felt not easy with him. He told to him something as he tried to comfort him,"Don't blame to yourself,Jack...You are suppose to be happy because you are the one of us...you have become friend with us...You are supposed to be grateful for be given a second chance to let you seeking the answer for all your question. You are the great teenage,Jack...You are awesome..."

Finally,Jack turned happy. The smile began to form at his face. He took of his hood from the head and stood at front of his leader. He said to him while he took his staff and prepared himself,"Thank you,North...umm..are you all have finished with the mourning session?"

"About that...we will think it later...but we must begin our meeting regarding to four of us...and the children future...now Pitch has going more aggresive...we must be aware..."

Suddenly,Tooth and Bunnymund came. Bunnymund told to him,"Now...Pitch have destroyed Tooth and Sandy...Now...who's next?Do you know?". Tooth gave her opinion,"I think,he will destroy you first,Bunnymund...I don't know with what..but,you are his next target..."

He laughed when he heard her ridiculous opinion. He knocked her head with his boomerang. "Are you kidding me,Tooth?How could he want to destroy me?I am powerful...no one including Pitch can defeat me...Even though if he used the subtle way...". Jack seemed didn't agree with him. He told to him,"If I not wrong,the Easter day will be held about 2 days from now,is it right,North?"

North nodded,"Oh yes...I forgot..The Easter day...2 days left..what?"Suddenly,he got the answer about Pitch's mystery plan. "That is!". The rest were confused at him,"Uhh,what is it?"

"Pitch want to destroy your festival...then,he will destroy the Christmas...After that,Jack would be his last target.". The bunny suddenly shocked then he asked him worried,"What are we gonna do?He will destroy the Easter day. Oh,god..."

"Don't worry,we will save your festival...come on...follow me.."With that,they followed the leader heading to an elevator. They went to down floor,where the toys and presents were manufactured. North from that time,he became serious. He doesn't wanted to play anymore. He had sick with his enemy's plan.

"You know,The Easter is more important than Christmas...we must save it first...If there's no Easter,then there will be no Christmas...got it?"

Bunnymund quickly stopped them from walking. He got an idea. He told to his leader,"Hey,wait a second...that is my day...so...it's my rule,mate...". North smiled and asked,"What are you talking about?We must save your day...".

"Oh,North...you just sit down and buckle up!".

"Sit down and buckle...WOAAAHHH!"Suddenly,the big hole appeared from the floor. They have sneaked into the bunny's hole. North and the rest were shouted in agony. But,Jack was still having fun and not afraid with it. Finally,they were arrived at the new place.

"Whoa...Buckle up...yes it is...what is this place?"

Bunnymund with happy introduced his place to them,"Welcome...to the Wonderland!". Suddenly,he smelled something. He sensed through his nose and his ears. "I smell something...it is from that tunnel..."

The troop of eggs were running out from the tunnel. He quickly got his boomerang and prepared for the possibilities. Also with the rest. "Get ready,mate...". When the sound getting closer,they waited for the instruction to attack.

Then...

"ATTACK!"

They were began moving to attack with the strange guest. But before they could,they saw a little girl came out from the tunnel. They stopped running and saw her,who was staring at them while hugging three eggs at her chest. Jack quickly said,"Sophie?"

Tooth asked him,"How do you know her name?"

"Oh,she is Jamie's little sister...I wonder what she's doing here?"

Aster getting mad,"Whatever it is,how can she be here?Someone tell me!"

"Opps...she must used my glass snowball...heh..."North admitted while he rubbed his pocket. He getting more mad. "Someone please send her home!". He looked at Jack who was refused to send her,"Oh no,i'm invisible...remember?"

Sophie giggled when she saw Elf at her front. She captured him as she played with him. She pulled as she giggled and enjoyed. Bunnymund sighed and murmured,"Kids...they didn't know nothing...".

"It's simple,Aster..."Jack suddenly talking. Everyone except Sophie looked at him. The white haired boy continued as he played his snowflake within his hand,"If we want to make them happy...you must be happy to yourself first...imagine if you always being suspicious toward children...you will got nothing on Easter,mate...not once...and even..."

The snowflake flew from his hand to Bunnymund's nose. The blue sparkling was formed within his both eyes. Then,he began having fun with Sophie. He ran through the whole wonderland to see his Easter Eggs working before it went to the different path.

"Hahaha...Let's go,little kid!We will have some fun today!"He said to Sophie. Soon,he brought her walked around the wonderland. The eggs were letting themselves being coloured by a lot of colour flower. North also enjoyed himself playing with her. He yelled with more enjoying,"Hahaha!The Easter will gonna be fun!Yeeehaa!"

He saw Sophie was being slided on the eggs under him. He waved his hand toward her while he said,"Hello little kid...pikaabooo!"

"Ehehhehe...Santa...!"Sophie mentioned his name with happily.

While the eggs were walking into the different path. Jack and Bunnymund sat at the hill while watching the eggs. Bunnymund apologized to him,"Hey,Jack...i'm sorry what I have said before...You are great actually..."

Jack also apologized to him,"I am sorry also for what I have said before to you...I mean...umm,said Kangaroo to you...I didn't mean too...you are great too..."

They were smiled each other before they rejoined with the other. They saw Tooth was lifting Sophie. Apperently,she was sleeping. "I think,let me send her to her home...she's too tired...". Jack suddenly promoted himself to send her home,"Hey Tooth...let me send her...you don't worry about me..."

They agreed with his suggestion. He took Sophie from Tooth's hand and flew to her home,where also his secret crush's house.

Jamie House,Sophie's Bedroom

Jack went onto her bed and slowly put her. It seemed that he's got a little problem when Sophie's hand was gripping his neck with so strong. But,he managed to let her off from his neck. He smiled as he said to himself.

"I wonder how's Jamie right now...I hope he's fine..." 


	7. Chapter 6-Revealing

Chapter 6-Revealing...

Sophie Bedroom

Before he left,suddenly Sophie fell from the bed. He shocked as he wanted to reach her back. But unfortunately,he heard mom voice,"Sophie?Are you sleeping?"

"Come on,little bird..let's get out of here...her mom will be here any second.."Jack said to his little hummingbird. The bird nodded as they both quickly got out through window. They closed the window as they smiled each other,"Heh...we made it,little bird..come on.."

"Jack!"A boy voice mentioned his name. Jack searched the voice around the house but nothing strange found. Then the voice called him again,

"Jack?"

The white haired boy said to the little hummingbird,"Hey,little bird..you straight to Tooth...I will be come back later...I will be fine...". Before the bird could stopped him,she's too late. He have flew far away from her.

Jack flew around the town to search the source of that voice. He was flying until he landed at the garden behind the town. He found an old bed without a matress in the middle of the walk path. He heard the voice came from that bed.

"Jack!"

He walked closer to the bed. He suddenly saw a big hole in the middle of the bed. He took more closer to the hole. He confirmed that the voice came from there. "The voice...it came from there...maybe if I take a look inside.

Jack POV

I sneaked inside the underground. Everything were in dark. I can't see any light inside. I tried walk more forward and more deeper inside the underground path. Suddenly,I saw a light at the end of the pathway. I ran toward it and what I felt shocked was,I saw a huge place with a lot of creepy cage. I was gaped with that goddamn area. I decided to take a look at the cage. I flew to it and I was shocked that I saw all Tooth's hummingbird have been captured here.

"Hey,are you all alright?"I asked them worried.

They didn't responded because I knew they were weak. When I looked underneath,I saw a lot of teeth container. It's the children's teeth. I flew to the container with excitedly. I quickly searching my teeth container to get my memories back. But,I failed.

Then,I saw the black globe in the middle of the pathway. I walked to it and I saw the light were getting decreased. I startled when I saw everything have just happened in no time. The children light getting decreased and decreased.

"What happen?"

"Hahaha...welcome to my underground place...I am so pleased for you visiting me. What are you doing here?"I heard a familiar voice came from the behind. I took glance at the behind but there's nothing behind. Suddenly,Pitch appeared in front of me.

"You want this?Is this that you are looking for?Your memories?"Pitch asked me as he held a teeth container. I tried to recognize the face at the container. I was my container. So...it was true..I have the memories before I became Jack Frost.

"Give that to me!You don't have right to take it from me...and also the other container...They're not yours!"

"Oh,you want this?You can...but on one condition...join me...and we will conquer the world. What is your answer?"

"I am rather died from join with you,Black...Suck your dirty blood!How could I want to betray them. I am the one from them!"

Pitch seemed didn't wanted to give up although I have explained to him that I don't wanted to join him. He said,"Once you get the memories...you are the one of them...haha...". I can't believed he also knew about it. I ran from him because I was scared of him. He now have became stronger. How could I wanted to defeat him?

Whenever I ran from him,I can still heard his voice. He tried to make me weird,"You are so weak,Jack Frost!Even though you have a powerful abilities. You still weak,Jack!Weak!"

I kept running from him. I saw my shadow suddenly changed to Pitch's shadow. "You can run but you can't hide from me,Jack!Hahaha!"

I kept running away from him but I suddenly returned to the middle. Where I saw the globe earlier. Then,Pitch appeared again with holding my container at his hand.

"Take it!And think about it!"He threw the container toward me. I took it as I looked to it. Then,he vanished from sight. Then,I suddenly saw a light at the end of the pathway. The light came from outside. I am very happy that I finally found the exit. I ran from the creepy place and returned back onto the world.

I didn't knew that The Easter Day was today. But,when I saw the festival,it was not worked as he thought. It supposed to be a happy day. But,I saw only the falling leaves from the tree. I rejoined with North and the other.

"Jack!I'm glad you alright...where are you going so long?"North seemed happy when he saw me. I asked him back,"What happened to the Easter?". Tooth and North became sad while he answered,"The children have stopped believing Bunnymund. Look at him..."

I looked at my best friend. He seemed like trying to make the children returned believe in him. But unfortunately,no one could believed him anymore. Now,he's alone. I took my teeth container from my sweater pocket and stared toward it. Tooth and North shocked when they saw it.

"Jack,where did you get that?"

I'm just silent myself. Didn't wanted to answer. I don't wanted them to know that I have went into Pitch's area. But unfortunately,they knew. Tooth seemed very shocked while she said anxious and closed her mouth,"What?Jack...are you have went to his place?How could you!"

North became sad when I did it. He told me with disappointed,"How could you,Jack...you have betrayed us...Look at what you have did to your best friend. Tooth,let's go..."Then,they left me behind. I became sad while I took North's little doll and stared to it. I can't controlled my sad emotion. Why I could betrayed them. Why I am so stupid?

After that,I flew to Jamie's house. I saw that Jamie tried to defend his belief toward The Easter Bunny. But his friend felt gave up and it became worst when Cupcake said,"Enough,Jamie...No Easter for this year...Done with your nonsense fairy tale story."

Jamie was still trying to protect his belief,"No...it's true...I have saw him..he's real..". But he failed. "Enough,Jamie...come on,friends...let go...". Jamie suddenly became sad while he stared toward an Easter Egg that he got. I can heard he said,"Why,you disappoint us?..."

It was all my fault. I am stupid. I betrayed them. I'm so dumb and stupid. Now Jamie have became sad. My secret crush. I have disappointed him. I left his house area and flew toward somewhere.

Somewhere in The World

I was wondering around the icy world. Mountain,ground,rock,everything were covered by snow and ice. I am very sad because I have betrayed them. Why could I?They were my best friend. How could I wanted to face them?But,I am getting more guilty when I made my secret crush,Jamie felt sad.

"Why?"

"Hahaha!No one have trust you anymore...you have betrayed them...you have make a most worst mistake. Betrayal..."Suddenly I heard Pitch insulted me from my back. But,he's right. It's my fault.

"No one could trust you anymore...so,why don't you join me. And we will conquer the world with nightmare."

I thought for a while about his promotion. Maybe he's right...Maybe I should joined him. I don't have anyone anymore...

But before I could agreed with his promotion,suddenly I heard Jamie's voice inside of my heart,"No,Jack...Don't accept it...you may don't have your best friend..but you have someone to be with...that is...me...don't give up,Jack Frost...". I shocked and turned happy as I put my hand on my chest and said,"Thank you,Jamie..."

I decided to not accepting his offer. I shook my head as I gave my final answer,"I will not join with you,Pitch. No...although I have betrayed them but they are still my best friend. You have no right to change me."

He not shocked with my answer. He laughed while he showed his evil reaction,"Haha...I know you don't want to accept my offer...so,today you must die!You are meaningless in the world. No one can see you after all.. So you must deserve to die!"

"Yes,you're right...although no one can see me. But there is someone can see me. You will know very soon.". My answer made him angry. I can felt that he can't control his temper. He quickly used his black power to attack me. Began a small battle between Pitch and I.

Suddenly,I saw Tooth's hummingbird slipped out from my sweater. Pitch quickly captured her and gripped her tightly. I told him to let her go,"Let her go!"

He smiled while he continued,"Give me your staff...and I will let this cute bird go.". I refused to give him,"No...this is my staff!". He not gave up yet. He asked again,but this time he tighten more his hand. Cause the bird was suffering. "I am waiting!"

It seemed that I have no choice. I had to give my staff to him. So,I gave my staff to him as I told him to let the bird go,"Let her go!". He have betrayed the offer. He shook his head while he said,"The answer is...No...hahaha!"

The little hummingbird peck his hand. He groaned pain while he threw her very far away. I tried to reach her but suddenly my body pain because he have broke my staff into two. I tried to hold my pain at my chest but he hit me cause I fell into the deep cliff. I'm unconscious for a while.

After a few minute,I woke up from unconscious and looked to the surrounding. Nothing inside the cliff. I am being trapped into it. I have nowhere to go. But,suddenly I saw the little hummingbird was lying in front of me. I quickly took her and put her on my palm. I can felt that the bird was shivered due to an extreme cold. I tried to warm her but I can't because all my body have made cold. No heat from myself. I looked to her with sad face,"I'm sorry,little bird...I can't keep you warm..."

She got up and walked inside my sweater pocket. I chuckled a little as I said to her,"Hey,what are you doing?eheh...". She wanted to stay in my pocket so she can warmed herself. I am just leaning behind the rock wall while I closed my eyes. But,all of a sudden,I heard the same voice mentioned my name.

"Jack!"

I was aback a little. I saw my pocket was glowing. I took my teeth container inside my pocket and I saw that thing was glowing. Then the bird stared at me as she pointed her finger wing toward the container. I asked her,"You mean...this?"

She nodded. I stared to it while I touched it with my hand. Suddenly,the scene was changed.

The Vision

I can saw that I was playing with my little sister on the forest in colonial time. Pippa was my little sister. We're always playing together at all time. That time,I was playing hanging my leg on the tree branch while I teased her.

"Hey,Jack...get down!"

Then,I saw that I was playing with the deer horn while facing toward the wall. I remembered that time,I was playing shadow with her and also the other friend. We were playing with more enjoyed. I remembered that time.

Then,I saw that me and her left the house to play the ice skate. I heard my mom said to me that sounded like reminded me,"Be careful when you're playing. Have a nice day.". I laughed a little when I saw her pulled my hand. She seemed was very excited to play with me.

But,the game was not as I am expected. The ice at the lake suddenly cracking. Pippa was standing on the cracking ice. I tried to calm her down. She was very scared with it.

"Jack...i'm scared!"

"Don't worry,my little sweet...just,calm down..okay?calm down..."

"Hurry,Jack!It's going cracking."

"Okay...okay...you remember when we're playing hopscotch?"

She nodded while still scared. I tried to calm her,"Okay...we follow the step..just like we're playing that game,okay?"

She felt hesitated and not conviced with me. "But you always cheating me..."

I shook while I saw the long stick beside me. I said to her,"No..No...this time...i'm not lying. Okay...here is the step..."

I began first while I counted,"One...two...three...four...five...that's it...now your turn.."

She began moving. "One...two..."..Suddenly,the ice getting completely cracked. I quickly reached her with the long stick. Finally,I saved her. But,the ice broke and I fell into the water. I am drowned under the water. I thought i'm died but suddenly,I saw the moon smiling at me.

The scene suddenly changed to the usual.

Return to Jack POV

Finally,I have saw everything. "Do you see that just now?"I asked to the bird. She shook her head as she shrugged. I smiled,laughed and happy.

"I have see it...I have the family...I have my past memories...I have seen everything...I saved her..."

Then,I looked to the sky. Where the moon was like smiling to me. I finally understood why he chose me,"That's why he chose me...I...am a guardian..."

I saw my broken staff in front of me. I tried to merge for the first time. But I failed. Then,I tried for the second time. Finally,it worked. I began flying on the sky. It's time for a final encounter.

Pitch!You just wait!

To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 7-Finally

Chapter 7-Finally..

Meanwhile at North Workshop

While the monster and the Elves were busied making the Christmas presents. Suddenly,the workshop was shaking. All the toys,presents were also shaking and nearly falling down. Gladly the monsters managed save it from fell on the floor.

"What now?"North groaned while he stared to the globe. Tooth was still being saddned when Jack betrayed them. Suddenly,the black sand appeared at the top of the globe. It's Pitch. He laughed as he looked toward the light that nearly vanished completely from the globe.

"What are you doing?Go away from that globe."North still groaned while he tried to hold his pain. He doesn't wanted to get away from the globe. He said while he laughed,"Hahaha...you have just digging to your own grave. Now...no one believe you anymore..the children have lost their hope toward you."

He looked at the light while he stepped on it. "Oh,the light...will vanished...maybe I should count it for you...". He stepped on the light one by one as he counted,"Five...four...three..two..."

He stopped at the second light and plucked his finger toward the last light,"And...one...". But unfortunately,the last light still not extinguished. "What?What happened?Come on...". He plucked his finger once again but still remained same. The last light still didn't extinguished.

North and the other were shocked because the last light still not extinguished.

Underground Area

Jack quickly flew to the cage to release the Tooth's hummingbird. He opened the cage door as he told them to get out from the cage,"Hey!Quick!Let's get out of here...quickly!".

But they were doesn't wanted to get out from the cage. All of them were showing their sad face. Jack looked with concerned,"Why?Something happen?". One of the bird pointer her wing toward the globe. He quickly headed toward it.

When he saw the globe,he was very shocked when all the light have been extinguished. No children that believed the guardian anymore. But,he saw a light that still shining. He stared to it as he said happily,"Jamie!"

He very happy when his secret crush was still believed with the guardian. With that,he quickly left the underground and headed to Jamie's house.

Jamie House,Jamie's room

Jack peeped him from outside. He saw him who was talking to bunny doll. He felt sad because he was being suffered. How sorrow Jamie was. How lonely he was.

"Jamie..."

Then,he heard Jamie was talking to the doll about something.

"Show to me that you are real. You are the Easter Bunny. Please...show to me a miracle..I know you can do it. Please...show to me...at least...a sign from you. You can't disappoint us...please.."

But the bunny doll didn't showed any reaction. The doll still stunned and not moving even a step. Suddenly,he finally said,"I knew it...". He let go of the bunny doll on the floor. He was really sad while he looked down and cried for himself.

Jack quickly entered into the room and made a sign for him. He said,"This is for you,Jamie Bennett.". He froze the window and drew an egg with strip on it. Jamie looked to it with amazed as he finally believed it.

"He's real..."

"And...this is another one,honey.."Jack said as he drew a rabbit figure. Then,he focused himself while he closed his eyes. With miracle,he made rabbit alive. Jamie jumped with so happy as he playing with the rabbit. The rabbit ran through the whole room. Jack also didn't missed playing with it.

"Hahaha...Haha..so fun!"

Suddenly,the rabbit exploded and formed the falling snow in the room. He looked toward the surrounding while he said,"Snow?". Then,one of the snowflake fell on his nose. He blinked while his eyes widened and shocked.

"Jack Frost!"Finally,he mentioned Jack's name.

Jack looked at him while he didn't believed that he just mentioned his name,"What did you say?". Gladly,he heard his voice,he turned himself to the back while he mentioned again,"Jack Frost?"

"Huh?You just said my name."

The young boy gaped and widened when he saw him in front of his eyes. "Jack Frost!You're...real!". Jack still abacking with what happened just now.

"You said my name...It's me!Jack Frost!That's my name..."

Jamie still gaping and widened while Jack still didn't convinced with it. He tried asking him,"Wait...can you hear me?". He nodded slightly while he still gaping. He asked him again,"Can you...see me?"

This time,he nodded while smiling widely. The white haired boy very happy as he did flip back and jumped happily,"Whoooohoo!You can see me!"

Jamie started talking to him,"You just made it snow!In my room!". He happily nodded,"I know!"

Jack continued,"And you remember when you play the ice slide during that time?". The young boy nodded with very happy,"That was you?". Quickly,he replied,"That was me!"

"And what about the Easter Bunny,with the Tooth Fairy and..."He asked him about the other guardian. Jack took the bunny doll as he gave the answer.

"Yes,Jamie...every one of us...it's real!They are real!"

Jamie can't controlled his joy. He shouted with more happy,"That was great!". His voice made his mom heard him.

"Jamie!Who are you talking to?"

He felt hesitate to answer the question. Suddenly,Jack said to him,"Just tell her,Jamie..". He nodded and answered,"Umm...Jack Frost?". His mom laughed and said,"Hehehe...okay...". Jamie smiled at Jack,who was doing same toward him.

Suddenly,Jamie hugged him. Jack shocked when he did that. Then,the young boy said while he wept,"Thank you,god..you have granted my wish. To be with Jack Frost...I am just can't believed that he was so handsome..and cute..I thought that Jack Frost would be a snowman. But,I was wrong..what I saw is,a very handsome boy...Oh,god..how grateful I am to you."

Jack suddenly blushed and smiled. He mumbled with soft voice,"Jamie..."

"I am looking for you,Jack...As I promised to you before...I will be with you..to be with you. Don't worry...if you feel lonely..I will accompany you...no matter how you are..I will not let you being lonely and sad. Not this time,Jack..Being with you made my heart feel happy. I am so happy...So,Jack...can I be your companion?"

The white haired boy also suddenly weeping. He returned the hug with kissed at his forehead,"Of course,Jamie...from now on...you will be with me...you finally have me,Jamie...Thank you..Thank you so much..."

Finally,their wish to meet each other have granted.

To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter 8-Believe and Together

Final Chapter-Believe and Together

Jamie House,Jamie's Room

Jack and Jamie were still hugging in the room. They both were weeping while they smiling each other. Their tears were still flowing on their cheeks. Jack said to him,"I'm glad that I have you,Jamie. I am also glad that you can see me. I promised to you that I will be with you. Are you happy now,Jamie?"

Jamie,who still weeping glanced at him then replied,"I am so happy,Jack...I am start to have feeling on you since that day. I can sensed your sad. I can sensed the lonely feeling from you. Now,Jack...don't worry...we're have finally meet each other. I will accompany you from this night,tomorrow,tomorrow,and forever."

The white haired boy blushed real deep. He hugged him once again as he leaned his head over his shoulder. He can't controlled his tears anymore. He just gave him a little hug at him.

"Oh,Jack Frost!I really need you..."

"Me too,Jamie..."

They were still enjoying the hugging until they heard strange lightning sound from outside. Jack released the hug while he looked through the window. He saw North's sleigh appeared from the portal. But he saw something weird happened at the sleigh.

"Hey,come back!Come back here!"North yelled to his reindeer that were running away from him. The reindeer were released from the sleigh by it's own. North have became weak after Tooth,and Bunnymund. He can't stood with any longer because he really weak.

"It's official...my power is down..."He said while he nearly fell but he was helped by Tooth. Then,Jack approached them from the house. Tooth happy while she flew on the ground but she also have became weak. Jack asked her with concerned,"Are you alright?".

Tooth just smiled while she rubbed her feather. North asked him with suspiciously,"What are you doing here?". The white haired boy answered as he glanced to behind,"Same as you..."

They saw Jamie went out from the house and smiled at them. Jamie smiled wide while he ran to reach them. "It's you!I mean...It is you...". He shook his hand with North while he continued,"I know it wasn't a dream!". He glanced back at Jack,who was smiling at him and blushing.

North looked them with amazed and said,"Jack...He sees you...". Then,Jack looked at his 'beloved' and pushed him a little. Jamie laughed a bit and held his hand. Jack blushed again. He then asked his leader,"Umm,where's bunny?"

"Losing Easter...now he's not alright...bunny..most of all..."North answered as he looked to the sleigh. They also looked at the sleigh. Suddenly,appeared a cute bunny from the sleigh. He jumped out from the sleigh while he sniffed. Then,he shockingly said,"Hey,what are you looking at,mate?"

Jamie chuckled a little as he walked toward him. "Haha...is this the Easter Bunny?I thought he was strong,tall and also serious. But what I have see just now,a cute bunny.". He scratched on Bunnymund's chin. He felt so comfortable as he seemed like a 'flirt' bunny. "Ahhhh...more...more...hey,let go of me...i'm not a cute bunny..."

"Hey,sweetheart..."Jack called Jamie. The young boy turned his sight to him as he blushed. North and Tooth were shocked about that. Jamie said as he lowered his head to hide his blush,"Hey,Jack...next time don't call me that name..we're not official yet!"

Tooth quickly asked him,"What!Sweetheart?So..you two...". But suddenly someone have interrupted her from asking him. It was Pitch,came with his troop. Now,he's going more aggresive. "Hahaha!So...you guys have reunite!"

"It's Pitch...you all go first...find the safe place for Jamie. Let me take care of this bloody Pitch!"Jack said as he ready with his staff. North and the other understood and quickly searched the safe place. Then,he began flew and approached Pitch.

"We meet again,Jack Frost!So,are you ready to join me?"Pitch asked him. The white haired boy nodded and replied,"Yes...I am ready...but not with you...I am a guardian!". The black robed man laughed and said,"Hahaha!You will regret with your choice. I am not responsible to you!Now,take this!"

A little fight began. They were battling with more intense and fierce. Ice against black. Jack used his power to break him up. But his attack been fended by his blac sand. Finally,the black sand have defeated him. He fell from the sky onto the back alley. Where Jamie and the other guardian were hiding there. Jamie yelled him worried.

"Jack!"

He quickly ran and reached him. He helped him got up from the ground. He asked him while his tears flowed,"Jack!Are you alright?". Jack smiled at him while he cupped his face,"Hey,don't worry,Jamie...I am absolutely alright.". And after that,he kissed his 'beloved' forehead.

"Haha!Jamie!You are the last light. Now,it's time to destroy you. Your nightmare is just begin,Bennett!"Pitch said from anywhere. The shining lamp along the alley way were extinguished by itself. Then,he continued,"Haha...it seems that you are the last children...maybe,destroying you will make my work more easier."

Bunnymund said,"If you want to destroy him...you must defeat us first...destroy him without defeating us..you know...a coward!". Pitch continued,"Aww...how cute you are...a little bunny that has just losing Easter. What you can do?Beside being a pet to children."The shadow came closer to his. He scared as he ran to North's side.

Jamie became more worried. He pulled Jack's hand while he murmured,"Jack...i'm scared!". Jack stared at his eyes with concerned. Suddenly,he got his little sister's vision.

Jack Vision

I was standing in front of Pippa,my little sister. I saw her was scared because the ice on her step was cracking. She said to me,"Jack...i'm scared!"

I can only gave her smile. I said to her,"Don't worry...it's okay..it's okay.."

Normal POV

Jack frowned while he mumbled alone,he said to himself,"If we can have some fun..."Then,he widened his eyes and got something that he looking for along his life. It's his center,"That's it...That's my center...having fun!". Jamie looked him with confused.

Then,he asked to his 'beloved' with smile,"Jamie...wanna have some fun?Let's having some fun tonight...let's summon your friend. And,the fun will begin.". Suddenly,Pitch appeared from the dark area. He said.

"Hahaha..where are you going,young man?Do you believe...the..."Suddenly,someone threw a snowball toward his face. Jamie laughed a little and saw Jack was the person who threw at him. "Who threw that!I will not let you!"

The fun have began. Jack have made the ice track along the road in the town. Jamie,North,Bunnymund and Tooth were also not missed having fun by playing ice slide. As usual,Jack and Jamie lead the way.

"Hey,Jamie...do you remember this?"

"Of course I remember,Jack!It's fun!Thanks Jack!"

After that,Jamie went to the first house,Cupcake's house. Jack lifted him to the window to see if she have already asleep. He tried to wake her up and he did it. She looked him and smiled. Then,he went to the next house,where all his best friend live.

"Hey,come on!We're gonna have some fun tonight!It's Jack Frost!"

Monty's eye blinking while the blue sparkling appeared from her eyes. Finally,she saw Jack Frost was flying with her best friend. She gaped,"Is he...". Then,one of Jamie's friend shouted in happy,"It's Jack Frost!It's him!"He quickly wore his green jacket and his glasses then followed them.

When they have arrived at the middle of the town. They suddenly stopped because they were trapped. The town have been nearly swallowed by a great 'tsunami' sand. "Hahahaha!You are still stubborn!Do you have to believe them?"

Bunnymund told to the children,"Don't worry,we'll protect ya,mate..."

Pitch laughed worst. He asked them again,"Oh!You will protect them!But...who will protect you?". Jack and North just silent themselves. Until Jamie walked forward and said,"I will...". The white haired boy looked him in amazement.

"Jamie..."

The young boy glanced at him and smiled. He said,"For you...I will do anything...". Jack suddenly blushed deeper. He can only smiled and blushed. Jamie's bravery have made his friend also joined them. Started with Cupcake. Then,followed by others.

Pitch still didn't shocked with it. He then asked him,"Awww...so pathetic!Protecting the corrupt guardian!But...it is...do you believe...The Boogeyman?!". The huge black wave became closer to them. Jamie with bravely said,"I do believe you...but I am not afraid of you!"

The wave was just a few inches from them. He raised his hand with confidence as he ready with the attack. When it touched his hand,the black sand suddenly turned to golden sand. It's the dream sand. Sandy has returned!

The dream sand flew through the sky with a lot of apparation and shape. The guardian and the children were happy when the dream sand have shining the dark sky. Jack said to Jamie,"Well...thanks,Jamie...or sweetheart,maybe..".

"No problem,Jack Frost...anyway..."Jamie blushed a little as he continued,"You know..i'm starting getting like when you called me that name..I like you,Jack..". The white haired boy was happy and glad to hear that. Then,he told to his 'beloved',"Okay,Jamie...we'll settle Pitch first...while you stay here..."

Before the young boy could objected him. Jack and the guardian have going first. Suddenly,he got one idea. He shared it to his friend,"Hey,I have got an idea...come on...follow me...". They nodded and then follwed him to some place.

'Jack...good luck...'

As Jack and his comrades were trying to defeat Pitch. A lot of problems happened because they were still weak yet. But they fought with their full heart in a mission to protect all the children.

Bunnymund have returned to his original self because of Sandy's dream sand. Then,when the battle getting intense,suddenly the troop from each guardian such as the Monsters,The Elves,Baby Tooth,and Egg Rocks approached from the back. They were also wanted to defeat Pitch's army.

Now,the battle were getting more interesting. With the strong will and faith in children,they were slightly managed to defeat him.

Now,they were gathered at the middle on the road while they were tried to search him,who was disappeared behind the shadow. "Hahaha!You now are returning stronger...the children have returning to believe you...I will not let that happen.."

Without notice,Pitch appeared from behind Jack. He with his huge axe appeared at the same time. He swung his axe and ready to kill Jack. But before he could,something have held his axe from hitting him. It's the dream rope. The rope have made Pitch with his axe being pulled to the field.

The huge sand light appeared from the field. It's Sandy. He have completely returned. Not enough with that,he taunted him and lifted him on the sky. The guardian were happy to see him return. The children were also happy.

"Whoa...it's Sandman!"

Sandy formed a sand hat and made a respect sign. He suddenly remembered that Pitch still on the sky. He pulled the rope. Finally,Pitch have been defeated when he was asleep for a while.

"Finally!"

Then,Sandy used his dream sand to formed all the animals. The dream animals were walking around the town to continue giving a good dream to the whole children. Dinosaurs,Stingrays,Dolphins,Fishes..everything that all. When Cupcake approached a black horse,she touched horse's nose and suddenly it turned to a cute pony.

The guardian have returned to guide all the children...

North met with Jack as he told him,"Finally,Jack...you have found your center..how did you get it?"

He shook his head while he answered,"I don't know..it suddenly came into my heart and my mind...but i'm glad that I found my own center.". The Santa smiled as he threw something to him. The white haired boy looked to it. It's a little doll with his figure on it. He smiled and thanked to him.

As Jamie looked to the surrounding,suddenly his head was hit by a snowball. Then,he saw Jack that was threw at him. He can't held his fun any longer and gave a revenge to Jack. The snowball war have became more fun with the guardian and their troops joined the game.

Pitch have woke up from his sleep. He continued disturbing the children,"Hey..how many times that I want to tell you...I am the king of Nightmare..I am a Boogeyman...your nightmare is just..."He stopped saying and shocked when he saw Jamie passed through him. Now they didn't believed him anymore. He have returned alone. He ran away toward the icy lake.

Without noticed something at his front,his body was being hit by something. It's a big belly. It's North. And the Guardian.

"Leaving the party so soon?"

He became afraid. Then,Tooth punched his face until one of his teeth came out from his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Oh..that one is for my Baby Tooth."

"No...you can't defeat me..I am Pitch Black...I am a boogeyman!"

The troops of black horse came from the whole area. Pitch was happy to see them but his happy didn't lasted longer. "Hey,look to the whole area..hahaha.."

The guardian didn't afraid as North said,"They're not looking for us otherwise they have sensed your fear!". The horse started moving to their master. Pitch ran with more afraid,"No!". The shadow have brought him returned to his original place.

The night have changed to daylight. North said to Jack,"So,can we make this official?". All the guardian troops,and the children were gathered to hear the Jack Frost's confession as a Guardian. North's assistant passed the guardian book to him. He opened the book and began the ceremony.

"Jack Frost...are you will to protect the children from the dark power. With your full heart and trust. No matter where you are. Within easy or difficult...so...will you?"

Jack looked to his 'beloved' to see his reaction. Jamie nodded as a sign of agreed. Then,he turned back to North and answered,"I will..."

"And for this lovely day,and from now on..you...today...and forever all...you are a guardian..."

Everyone gave a big applause while North lifted him and kissed his both side of cheeks and he laughed. Then,followed by a cheering sound from the children and the heart sign from Baby Tooth. Tooth warned them,"Hey,behave yourself,baby..."

North informed to Sandy,"Time to go..."

Sandy came forward. He used his sand and threw to the sky. The sound of fireworks have made the ceremony more meaningful. The North's sleigh finally returned to his master. The children walked to the sleigh as they gaped and amazed.

"Everyone loves the sleigh..."Bunnymund told to North.

Sophie were still laughing while she were playing with the Easter Eggs. Bunnymund gave her a lot of Easter Eggs as he said,"Happy Easter,baby...and I will missed ya..". She smiled as she rubbed his nose and replied,"I will missed you too,bunny..."

Then,time for the meet for Jack and Jamie. Jamie suddenly felt sad when he's about to leave,"Jack...are you really..want to go?What if Pitch's come back?What if could start believing you again?What if I can't see you..."

Jack quickly calmed him,"Hey,Jamie...don't worry...I will always be here for you..I will not leave you for once..but...for now..I have to go..."

But he still did not convince with his answer. He still felt reluctant to let him go,"Please Jack...stay with me...I am alone...I have promised to you that I will be always at your side..j-just.."

Then,he cried and sobbed. Jack hugged him with force and eager. He also kissed his forehead as his love sign to him. He continued,"Just...stay with me,Jack...please...please...I beg to you..."

The white haired boy also began to weeping. He still not released the hug from him. He didn't wanted to leave him actually. Their sadness have got attention from the other guardian and also Jamie's friend.

"Jack?"North called him.

"Yes?"

"Do you really...want to stay with him?I mean...are you really..want to stay with him?"North asked him.

"You mean...I can stay with him?"Jack replied as he released the hugging. North just nodded and smiled,"Well...beside you being a guardian...do you want to be his guardian?"

"I can be his guardian?Are you sure?"He seemed didn't believed.

"Well if you want to..."Bunnymund interrupted him while he smiled. Sandy,Tooth and North also smiled. Jack looked at Jamie,who was still crying. He grinned at him and put another kissed on the forehead.

"Sure...i'm glad that I can be his guardian..."

Jamie started to smile. The Santa threw something at Jack. He said,"Well...have fun with him...be happy!". The sleigh have began to depart. Jack nodded while he waved his hand toward his other friend. After they have gone,the children joined with them both.

"Wow,Jack!I'm so happy that you're here and stay with Jamie..."Monty said gladly. Then Claude also said,"You are lucky,Jamie...you are really believed him...". They can't said anything beside blushing. Then,Caleb spoke,"Hey,guys..let's go home...maybe our parent get worried about us.."

They nodded. Then Cupcake said,"Okay...Jamie,we're go home first...be happy with Jack...bye!". With that,they left the icy lake and also them both. After that,Jack stared toward his 'beloved' and asked him,"Hey,sweetheart..wanna have some more fun?".

"Yeah,of course,Jack Frost!"

"Come on...let's go home first...let me lift Sophie to home..."

"Okay..."

Because of Jamie's strong faith to him. Jack have been given another chance to live in the reality. Now,his belief also have made them both being together lastly.

'My name is Jack Frost'

'I am a guardian..'

'Why?'

'Because the man in moon told me...'

'If he told you so...'

'Believe it...'

'And if you want someone to be your companion..'

'I'm sure...'

'That..someone..will decorate your life...'

'With faith...and happiness...'

Wait for an Epilogue... 


	10. Epilogue-Reconnect

Epilogue-Reconnect...

12 December 2019

Winter has come again. I am so glad that I can be reinstated to enliven children worldwide. I do not forget how happy they were to use all the time they leave for a vacation with family. I was also very happy because I can enjoyed the meaningful life in this world. Where millions of people lived here. Although I am immortal, but a person has made me able to spend my time like them all.

Ahh ... apparently,it's already 6 years I stayed here with a person I loved. He also has growing taller. I am so happy because he have made my life so meaningful. Without him, I will always alone without anyone by my side. Enough of my 300 year of being alone. I was not willing to experience such things. Indeed, he has saved me from the experience.

Throughout I was with him, I've got a lot of sweet memory. But, the sweet memory of all was playing snowball war. That was the official game of our relationship. We will not be happy without a game like that. In addition, he has brought me to places of interest. He is the sweetest person in my life.

He also reminds me of my little sister. Her face is nearly identical to him. Cheerful personality and is very similar with my little sister. Besides, I also truly love him. He is my life. He is my heart, he is my feeling.

Jamie ...

Happy winter days ...

Jack closed the book diary and look out of the window. He smiled while staring at the sky, where the snow was so soft down. He put the pen and book at the edge of his desk diary and see photos of the two of them were playing snowball war. The picture was taken by Monty during the year 2012. He just grinned and mumbled, "Jamie ... eheh .."

Suddenly, a woman calling her from downstairs. The woman was calling him to go down to the dining room, "Jack? Let's eat!". He put the picture back to its original place as he replied, "Okay, mom! Moment!".

He streamline itself. He wore a white office shirt, black-brown jacket,black pants and also white sport shoes. He exited from the room and headed downstairs. Then,he entered into dining room and met with 'mom'. 'Mom' told him,"Jack...let's have breakfast..". He smiled as he sat on the dining chair and looked to his surrounding. He saw that someone wasn't in the dining room.

"Mom...where's him?"

"Oh...you mean,your boyfriend?He's in the bathroom. He will return soon. And today,do you have any plan with him?Like hanging out or something?"

The white haired boy nodded and replied,"Yes,mom..."

She grinned and gave him a plate of lasagna. He took it and began eating,"Thanks,mom...". She just nodded while she also sat on her chair and joined breakfast. Then suddenly,came a taller boy from the door. His height nearly same as Jack,wearing a blue shirt,brown slack pants,and black shoes. He smiled at Jack as he walked to him and kissed his lips.

"Good morning,Jack!"

"Good morning,sweetheart!"

The boy sat beside him and took a plate of lasagna at the middle of the dining table. He began eating and at the same time he talked to him,"Hey,Jack...are you ready to go out for our vacation?"

He nodded as he kissed him once again. The he replied,"Of course,Jamie!I am so excited!"

He was Jamie. Jack's beloved boyfriend. Now he was 16 years old. He studied at the Science College. Now,he was having the holiday for a few weeks. Today they will went to faraway for winter vacation about 3 days.

Suddenly,the door bell rang. Jamie's mom told her son to open the door. "Jamie...open the door...who is coming to the house?". The boy nodded as he got up from the chair and walked to the front door. When he opened the door,he looked there was no one in the front door. But,the stranger left him an envelope on the floor. He took the envelope and looked to the receiver name. It written,Jamie Bennett.

He opened the envelope and read the contain.

'Jamie Bennett and Jack Frost...it's time for you to come to our headquaters. We will have a big meeting about a week from now. If you want to come,please do as soon as possible...'

He read the letter again until he understood. He called his lover.

"Jack!Come here!"

After that,he came. He asked,"What is it,sweetheart?"

"Jack Frost...your journey is not over...I will accompany your journey..."

"Really?"

"Yeah,read this letter...it's from North!"

Jack took the letter and read it.

"You're right..."

RISE OF THE GUARDIAN-Reconnect... 


End file.
